


Tickets for Two

by gradysgarrett



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Baseball, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Husbands in love, Kiss cam, M/M, baseball games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradysgarrett/pseuds/gradysgarrett
Summary: ty and zane attend a baseball game...need I say more?
Relationships: Zane Garrett & Ty Grady, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Tickets for Two

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic I’ve written - with that in mind, it is my first ever Ty/Zane fic as well   
> *exhales* NOW that being said please don’t criticize me too harshly for it :’) I haven’t quite finished the series yet and just wanted some fluff between these two and for it to be spring again :p

_“Take me out to the ball game...take me out to the crowd...buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks - I don’t care if I ever get back.”_

Zane could hear the very familiar voice of his lover before he even spotted him. The former special agent looked up from the stack of books at his feet, a look of mock dread painted on his face.

“Oh no...what did you do now, Ty?” He asked, moving to stand up and greet his husband.

Ty greeted him with a cheeky grin stretched out across his lips, though he didn’t quite answer his husband’s question just yet. Instead, he decided to sing the next verse of the song.

“For it’s rude, rude, rude for the home team - if they don’t win its a shame!” He sang happily before producing two tickets from his coat pockets and waving them eagerly in front of Zane’s face. His own expression looked as happy and excited as a kid in a candy store. Zane took the tickets from Ty’s loose grip, looking them over and suddenly letting out a quiet laugh.

“Where did you get these?” He asked his partner, dark eyebrows raising in curiosity, though (try as he might) Zane couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. He always loved hearing his husband’s singing and loved it even more when Ty came home happy and smiling. The dark haired male looked to the tickets again. Baltimore Orioles versus the Dallas Rangers - he had to chuckle to himself.

“Does that really matter, Lone Star? We’re going!” Ty answered with a happy smile. “The game’s at noon tomorrow; we’ll be back in time to give the kitties their dinner.” He reached out, snatching the tickets swiftly from Zane’s hands, grinning still.

Zane shook his head slowly, chuckling once again. “I’m glad the shop somehow made its way onto your list of priorities too, Meow Mix.” He teased.

“Pft...” Ty shrugged, blowing a raspberry with his lips while waving his hand dismissively. “We close the shop for the day - no big deal, Lone Star.”

“Right,” Zane answered and shook his head again. “Tomorrow, huh?” Ty nodded, setting the tickets on a stool and turning back round to face his husband.

“Just you and me, baby...and a few hundred other fans.” He shrugged before leaning in and kissing him, his arms wrapping around Zane’s body. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated ꨄ though just the fact that someone read this will make me happy :’)   
> I am *definitely* gonna write a chapter two for this about them being at the game and coming home, I just wanna see how I feel after publishing the first chapter two :’)


End file.
